


Run to You Like Water: 2x06

by ProfessionalPorcupine



Series: The Red Pen Reconceptualizations [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, New Relationship, Salmon Ladder!, Smut, What happens in Russia doesn't stay in Russia, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPorcupine/pseuds/ProfessionalPorcupine
Summary: Felicity refused to examine why Oliver's words had stung so badly. So he didn't want to be with anyone he could really care about--it's not like she'd been in the running anyway. After she left her office, she vowed to banish all thoughts of Oliver's love life and his hookups with Isabel.Unfortunately, Oliver had other plans.This story explores what could have happened after Oliver's "I can't be with anyone I could really care about" speech in episode 2x06--with lots of feelings and smut!
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Red Pen Reconceptualizations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015984
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Run to You Like Water: 2x06

>>>

Only twelve hours after reentering American airspace, Felicity had broken her "what happens in Russia stays in Russia" rule. She blamed jet lag. She could think of no other reason for the way she'd confronted Oliver about Isabel. She was so mortified, she'd spent the rest of the workday avoiding him.

So, that evening, when she descended into the Foundry and saw a shirtless Oliver scaling the salmon ladder, she almost turned around and walked back out. She wanted to finish the day with some of her dignity intact, and there was nothing dignified about pretending not to ogle him while he rocked from one rung to the next.

She dropped into her chair, and he called out a greeting that somehow held no trace of exertion. She found that she couldn't tear her eyes from his torso, and her brain conjured images of his arms banded around her waist and his strong hands skimming her bare skin.

Cheeks burning, she pretended to be engrossed in the update for their new security system.

A few minutes later, Oliver dropped gracefully to his feet and grabbed a towel from a nearby table. 

Tugging his t-shirt over his head, he made his way toward Felicity's desk.

"You disappeared after our conversation earlier."

Irritation prickled up her spine. "I delivered those reports to Isabel like you asked me to. Then Erik needed help finalizing the catering orders for the shareholders meeting next week."

Oliver said nothing, but his expression turned contrite.

"And by 'help,' I mean, he said, 'You're a girl. You do it.' Then he left for a two-hour lunch break at the gym."

Feeling petty, she added, "Maybe he should have been your assistant instead of Isabel's."

Shooting her an exasperated look, Oliver replied, "I'll talk to him. But about Isabel--"

Felicity interrupted, flailing her hands in a wild slashing motion. "He's a misogynist, not a supervillain. Don't use him as a pin cushion."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I won't--"

But Felicity cut him off again. "And you can't fight my battles." She fixed him with a pointed look. "Everyone already thinks we're sleeping together."

His slight frown twisted into a scowl. "'Everyone?'" he repeated.

Felicity groaned. Strike two on her "what happens in Russia stays in Russia" policy. 

"Isabel cornered me in the hotel elevator after you and Dig abandoned us to hang out with the Bratva." She wrinkled her nose. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked.

Felicity lifted an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to tattle on your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," he gritted out from between clenched teeth. 

"Your love life is none of my business," she said with forced nonchalance.

Crossing his arms, Oliver replied, "That was my point earlier. I don't have a love life, but if I did, it certainly wouldn't include Isabel."

She stood up. "But sleeping with her was fine," she retorted.

Oliver clenched his jaw. "Once. It didn't mean anything."

"You don't owe me an explanation."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" Oliver demanded.

Felicity stared at him for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and compose herself. Finally, she settled on honesty. "I just don't get it. You could have anyone."

Oliver exhaled slowly. "We've both seen how dangerous it is for the people who get close to me. I can’t have a normal relationship."

"McKenna wasn't your fault," Felicity said.

“Laurel still ends up in the crossfire,” he countered.

Instinctively, she took a step toward him. "You’re not Atlas." 

After a long silence, he met her eyes. "I don’t think I get to live happily ever after." 

His words settled uncomfortably between them, and guilt washed over her. He's lonely, she realized.

"I don't accept that," she said quietly. 

Something in Oliver’s expression shifted, and suddenly, he was in her space, gripping her shoulders. “You have to, Felicity.”

She frowned. "I don't under--"

But before she could finish her sentence, the door at the top of the stairs hissed, and heavy footsteps echoed through the charged silence.

They sprang apart as John jogged into the room, his expression grim. “Hostage situation a few streets over. Cops are trying to force entry by blowing the south wall, but the perp is threatening to throw the hostage out of a third-floor window.”

Scrubbing his palm over his face, Oliver pivoted away from Felicity. As he grabbed his bow, he asked, “What does he want?”

John grimaced. “Revenge. The Arrow delivered his Vertigo-dealing brother to the SCPD.” 

As Oliver suited up, Felicity returned to her desk. On autopilot, she started accessing traffic cam footage and SCPD radio frequencies. But her brain was busy trying to explain the pleading note she’d detected in Oliver’s voice before John's arrival.

From the other side of the Foundry, Oliver called, “Felicity, find blueprints please. I’ll need a way in.”

His words pulled her back to the urgency of the moment. "On it!"

She'd allow herself to obsess over the conversation later.

>>>


End file.
